


【ACCA】Sweet Spot / 尼吉-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]有动画第8话/漫画第5卷剧透作品和人物属于小野老师，ooc属于我。如有冲突请以原作为准。新司机初次上路无证驾驶献给了尼吉。一辆小黄（po）车。可惜po主不会骑自行车。基本上都是骨的糖醋排骨。私货很多。有借梗。滥用的破折号连起来能绕多瓦王国三圈半。严重OOC。可能只是想安利一下BGM。挑战一下lft。BGM：東京事変 - スイートスポット[https://music.163.com/#/song?id=838289]
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 3





	【ACCA】Sweet Spot / 尼吉-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]
> 
> 有动画第8话/漫画第5卷剧透
> 
> 作品和人物属于小野老师，ooc属于我。如有冲突请以原作为准。
> 
> 新司机初次上路无证驾驶献给了尼吉。一辆小黄（po）车。可惜po主不会骑自行车。
> 
> 基本上都是骨的糖醋排骨。私货很多。有借梗。滥用的破折号连起来能绕多瓦王国三圈半。严重OOC。可能只是想安利一下BGM。
> 
> 挑战一下lft。
> 
> BGM：東京事変 - スイートスポット[https://music.163.com/#/song?id=838289]

一个吻落在吉恩的眉心，他微微睁眼，视线前方是恋人的脖颈和喉结，棱角分明，在暖黄色的床头灯光之下多了几分暧昧的气息。尼诺仍旧只穿了件睡衣T恤，虽然在这个时候这并没有什么意义——反正两分钟之后它们全都要和人的体温暂且分离，留下的只有裸裎相对和无尽的缠绵。

距离一切真相大白的那一天已经两年了。而大约一年前，他和他相识十五年——准确来说是三十年——的人的关系，忽然就从“朋友”或者“主仆”，变成了“恋人”。仿佛毛虫长成蝴蝶之后破蛹，冬去春来万物生长，童话故事里王子和公主幸福地生活在一起，一切都比想象中来得还要顺理成章，到了今天，能说的不能说的事，他们都已经统统一同做到烂熟于心——正如现在尼诺正动手除去两人之间最后的屏障，而吉恩的手腕间多了根黑色的领带。那是尼诺的坏心眼在发作的证据，和吉恩身上颇具恶趣味的、前襟大敞、聊胜于无的白色衬衫，一同燃烧着他的耳根和羞耻感——或者说，像世间千千万万的恋人在床笫间所谋求的，那一点点名为“情趣”的调味料。

尼诺对这一点是清楚的，当然他自己也清楚。他们确定关系后半年才有了第一次亲密接触，即便事前做了足够的功课，然而现在想来，那仍旧是可以被形容为“惨烈”的一场战斗，完事后两个人都累到不想说话，在床上自顾自地各瘫一边。打破急人的沉默的是尼诺的一句问话：

“不过啊，你以前是有多禁欲……才会在床上这么敏感？”

自己的耳根和脸颊，以及刚刚退下温度的大脑这一瞬间烧得有多烫，到了此时此刻，吉恩都还记得清清楚楚，虽说记忆是在大脑，但这一次更多地是凭着本能，要不然他的皮肤也不会在之后的每一次，不需他想，都能准确的达到同样的状态，家里桌上的烤面包机也不过如此吧。

只要通上一点点恰如其分的电流。

“尼诺？”

“怎么了？”

“……能把灯关掉吗？”

“好好。”

尼诺伸出手关掉床头灯，顺势在身下人的唇角又留下一吻。

“还是害羞吗？”

他抚着吉恩金黄的头发在他耳边呢喃，听他轻轻地从喉咙里发出一声含混的“嗯”。

“尼诺，我……”

“好啦。”

一根手指封住了吉恩到嘴边又几乎要转弯的话；的确这话说得未免太不合时宜——吉恩想着，但多半不是尼诺以为的那样。

“作为吉恩今天放纵我任性要求的回报，不正好吗。”

那根手指在自己体内的感觉，吉恩是熟悉而又难以忘怀的。每到这个时候他便要用尽全力抑制住自己不发出声音，咬紧下唇，然而这颇为辛苦的努力没有一次不被证明是徒劳无功的——那像雌猫一般含有某种荷尔蒙的声音，总会在脑海里擦出烟火、亮如白昼的时候冲破闸门而出，吉恩急促地呼吸着，胸口近乎渴求地起伏，仿佛一条离水的游鱼，许久以后方才看清楚模糊的视线中漂浮着的面孔。他带着尚未平复的喘息摊平被束缚的双臂，任由尼诺伏到他头的左侧，咬他的耳垂有如尝他平常最爱的巧克力，逼得他再度从喉咙里发出令人遐想的娇声。他知道吉恩最受不了这一点——但偏偏这种羞于启齿的特点，尼诺掌握得仿佛比这这副身体的主人还要熟练。

可以说是无师自通。

吉恩从不怀疑他，连发现他在监视自己后也不带犹豫地继续信任他。但在某一天早餐时，他问出“尼诺是不是有过别的情人”这个问题之后，他倏然察觉，自己和尼诺的关系已经发生了变化，那是远比从“朋友”或者“主仆”到“恋人”这一名义上的改变更加深入的质变。

而尼诺是否察觉到这一点，他并不清楚，被他问到情史也只是稍稍愣了一会，停下咀嚼着烟熏蛋的动作，旋即带着惯常的微笑反问：“为什么这么问？”

吉恩一时语塞，良久才憋出一句。

“……因为尼诺，好像对那种事，特别熟练。”

“就因为这个？”

他抬起因为不好意思而低下的头，看见尼诺嘴角挂起无奈又宠溺的笑。

“那么熟练，是因为这么多年了啊。”尼诺托起腮，手臂支在饭桌上，“三十一年来眼里都只有你一个。”

从出生开始就被监视，这件事放在谁身上听了都会毛骨悚然——从这样的社会常识上来看，欧塔斯家的两兄妹的确是天赋异禀的一家，而最后竟然开始与那位监视者交往的吉恩似乎比妹妹还要更胜一筹。三十年里吉恩的情史一片空白，仅有的两次心动亦是连本人都稀里糊涂搞不清状况，而两次为此找到尼诺倾诉时，他们的对话都如出一辙：

“我不知道这算不算人们口中的'爱情'。”

“不用急，吉恩。”面对眉头紧锁、不知所措的青年，尼诺安抚道，“‘爱情’实在太因人而异了。你想从对方身上得到什么呢？”

于是吉恩低下头沉思了一会。彼时他和尼诺熟识的那家酒吧还很新，明黄的灯光悬在头顶微微摇曳，照着和光色相近的他的头顶，他嗅到随着暖空气逐渐盘旋上升的酒精气息，和面包的味道已经相去甚远。

“我不知道。”最后他这样回答，“可能我什么都不打算要。”

喝下一口澄澈的液体，他闭上他蓝得透明的眼睛。

“只是——只是偶尔想到能够站在那个人身边的不会是我的时候，会感到有点难过。”

尼诺听了，露出复杂的表情，当然这表情的意义对于当时的吉恩来说是完全无法解开的。

“吉恩。”他用手背撑起一侧脸颊，“真耀眼啊。”

这话后来在某个夜晚被吉恩原封不动地还给了他。那是约莫三两个月之前的事情，两个人洗漱之后准备入睡，房间里的余温，和残存下来的某种味道，还在提示着他们这里刚刚曾经发生过一桩如何缱绻的情事。

“尼诺不也很耀眼吗。”

“我并不耀眼。”尼诺爱怜地用手指梳理着吉恩的短发，“我不像吉恩，可以完全地无所欲求。”

“然而尼诺还是选择了我。”埋首于尼诺的锁骨处，吉恩低声地回答，“即便我仍旧不清楚对尼诺的感情是否是‘爱情’——是否是尼诺想要得到的。”

“不用急。”

尼诺抽身与吉恩拉开一段距离，低下头看着恋人的眼睛。窗外的月光在尼诺背后拆出黑白分明的剪影，他看吉恩的眼神里，少有地浮现出两人间真切存在却时常被忽略的年龄之差。

“等到吉恩想明白了，我自然就会知道那个答案。”

结果不过是，感情并不存在确切标准的答案，这只让吉恩感到更加疑惑。如果要拿今夜的事打比方的话，方才尼诺的嘴唇在他脖颈与锁骨上留下的触感，和现在尼诺用嘴撕开那四四方方的小包装的姿态，在他脑海里留下的激荡都与他惯常依赖着的理性无关——一如当下他的身体里那份莫名地焦灼和无目的的渴望。终于有人来为干涸的土壤捧上一掊水；最初的不适应仿佛是彩排时的那一点点不和谐音，正式演出开始，一切都已经无关紧要。大提琴的拨弦不紧不慢地，一下下击打着他的内心，他渐渐拱起腰，在黑暗中他甚至能够想象出下腹由于紧张和兴奋勾勒出的弧线。

若渴求肉体的慰藉是爱，他想他现在就是了；但仅是这样还远远不够。在荷尔蒙最为躁动不安的年纪也曾偷偷摸摸地看过屏幕里那些令人面红耳赤的画面，当然也曾经由手的爱抚来安定身体里莫名的焦躁情绪——但吉恩却从未幻想过和某人结合，就连漫长岁月里令他经历苦涩单恋的两人——白发的长官，以及他身旁容姿端丽的女性——也不曾让他产生情欲。这种情况大约是会被认为异常的；不过他并不在意，亦认定这辈子会如此这般地走下去，毕竟吉恩·欧塔斯这个存在本身就已经足够地特立独行。

然后尼诺成了他的恋人，他们开始频繁地牵手、拥抱、接吻、一起入浴、相拥入眠，直至在单人床上忘我地彼此结合。缓慢的时间开始重新加速，而这次换他体味到“乐在其中”这四个字，在寡淡的日子里是何等地可遇不可求。然而他偶尔会害怕得缩回手；他和尼诺认识够久了，久到这个人在他生命里甚至占据了一半的时光，久到他不清楚他一贯不温不火的感情，是否真的在对等地回应尼诺。

“你不累吗？”

留着河童头的支部部员听过他的倾诉之后，摆着一副无能为力的表情甩给他这么一句话。

“真是的，你们家人怎么都这样……特别是你啊，你。”雷尔敲起桌子，“和喜欢的人在一起感到快乐，这可是人类本能啊。”

不晓得你在哪里听来的本能。吉恩耐着性子，不去碰口袋里的烟盒。

“虽然知道你这种人就是典型的监察科性格啦……不过感情方面的事情，还是听任自己的本能和直觉比较合适噢。况且你们两个已经在一起够久的了。”

雷尔向周围张望了一下，凑近过来压低声音。

“比如说身体上的反应。”

唉，现在的小年轻。

“是的，你说得对。”吉恩点上一根烟，语气里听不出是敷衍还是认真，“所以说你的意思是你正在遵循着你所谓的本能谋划着对我妹妹做些什么出格的事情吗？”

虽然只是玩笑话而已，但是好像小年轻被吓得不轻啊。

可吉恩现在却有些感谢雷尔，在自己不擅长的领域他永远要比他人慢上两三拍，永远习惯性地向他人谋求答案，点到为止只会让他更加摸不清方向。好在身体是不会说谎的，譬如说他现在浮起的腰背，在尼诺背后愈勾愈紧的腿脚，还有极力想要挣脱束缚的双臂。他感到胸口一股热切的冲动。

“要解开吗？”

尼诺停下了动作，看吉恩点头，便俯下身去。冰凉的汗水顺着一绺湿发滑落，滴在吉恩的胸前，使他的身体连同灵魂，都不由为之一颤。

“尼诺。”

“怎么了？”

“把灯打开吧。”

“吉恩？”

他听得出尼诺的声音里有着浅浅的波澜。

暖黄的光线重新充满卧室时，他头一次看清楚这个时候的尼诺——虽然因为近视的缘故仍旧看不太真切。他很庆幸刚才双手得到了解放。

“吉恩？”

尼诺又问了一遍，这次声音是从他的耳畔传来的。吉恩坐起身来，搂着他的脖颈；被汗水湿润的短发带着些许洗发水的清爽气味，像是六月忽然从天而降的一场骤雨。

“我喜欢你，尼诺。”吉恩贴在尼诺的耳边小声地说，“我爱你。”

仿佛平静的海某日忽然凭空掀起万丈波澜。今夜吉恩比任何时候都能感受到环绕在他和尼诺身边的那片蔚蓝的水面，像是南国盛夏的浅滩，却无声无息地漫上来，浸过他相互纠缠的一双脚踝，漫过他的谷间、山岳和平原，最终将他完全吞没。涨潮的信号来了；他不知自己要被冲向何方，只能在令人窒息的海里随波逐流——有一只手准确无误地抓住了他的手腕，他的肩，或是稳稳地托住他的腰背，五感仿佛丧失的状态下他唯一能确定的便是那只手是属于谁。那个人总能知道他心底所想；此刻亦是如此。而吉恩如今第一次死死地回握过去，对那只棱角分明的手腕，他想要呼喊对方的名字，然而一人高的浪迎面而来，话语支离破碎，溃不成句，只剩下轻轻的呜咽，如同晴空下盘旋的海鸥发出的鸣叫。他知道今夜他亦会不可挽回地被推向潮汐的最高点，在这片海域的某地，他从未到达过的地方。

泪水自眼角滑落，不过并不是源自对未知的恐惧——因为他亦清楚，那个人总会陪他一同前往。

而夜还很长。

**Author's Note:**

> FT：
> 
> 啊，在忙得要死身心俱疲的时候我居然还硬开了辆车……查了好多相关的资料，维基百科是个大宝库！！学术流开车从此不需要小凰网（逃
> 
> 但是真的写得很愉快也没有很卡文，一直在循环着sweet spot这首歌写的，到最后循环了38次，所以敲字的时间加起来大概也就三个小时左右，可能自己飞扬跳脱的思维比较适合这种插叙手法ww
> 
> 算是我心里的ninojean 爱情ver.。其实亲情和友情都还有很多话好讲（然而大概没时间写……总而言之希望他们都幸福~我能想到的理想恋人就是这样了，把最好的都给他们呜呜呜
> 
> 写的时候选择英文名的原因，一是平常都用英文发音来称呼他们，这样写起来比较顺手，二是，不会那么羞耻（捂脸逃
> 
> 选词描写刻意隐晦不露骨的原因大概是，BGM是东京事变而不是椎名林檎（逃
> 
> 真的太喜欢这首歌了，最后都有点被歌词带着跑的感觉。一向直来直去的苹果用满满的暗示写词太戳我，于是拙劣地模仿了一下w
> 
> 其实这是一篇东变安利文（划掉
> 
> 思考了很久行文的逻辑，后来想通了，一辆车需要什么逻辑？？？
> 
> Jean是很符合我的type的一个角色，然而有点分不清是“我喜欢他”，还是“我很像他”www因此也夹了很多私货，自己的爱情观等等。所以应该，蛮OOC的（
> 
> Nino说Jean很耀眼的梗来自于四重奏第八集。Jean就是小雀！不接受打架！
> 
> 领带梗是看到推上太太的图[https://twitter.com/yunokism/status/856884749758980096]，倒不如说是看到那张图才有了这篇（。借用了一半，不知道这样算不算侵权，如果有的话请各位打醒orz
> 
> 车开完了假也要放完了又要回归现实了，好烦哦（划掉


End file.
